


Egoismo

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Het Relationship, Episode Related, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Non Consensual, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Season/Series 04, Sibling Incest, Slash, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean è tornato dall'inferno e rivuole Sam per sé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egoismo

“Io non le pago, Dean…”  
Non so se sono le tue parole, il modo in cui le pronunci o quel sorriso che ti spunta sulle labbra mentre ancora il suono della tua vice aleggia nell’aria. So solo che sento un nodo allo stomaco, talmente forte da darmi la nausea.  
Non mi ero fatto illusioni: avevo messo in conto che la mia assenza ti avrebbe cambiato, ma non pensavo a… questo.  
Mi siedo sul letto disfatto, ancora impregnato del tuo odore… e di quello della ragazza che è appena andata via. Vi immagino sudati mentre vi rotolare tra le lenzuola, quasi la sento sussurrare il tuo nome al momento dell’orgasmo. Solo questo mi fa ribollire il sangue.  
Non lo ammetterò mai, Sam, ma sono geloso. Sono geloso di te. Perché tu sei mio. Solo mio.  
Non ne avrei diritto, lo so, perché tu per anni hai sopportato i miei ‘tradimenti’ senza battere ciglio. Però stavolta è diverso. Pensavo che, dopo la mia morte, tu smettessi di vivere e cercassi solo un modo per riportarmi qua.  
Sono un fottuto egoista, cosa ci posso fare?  
Il pensiero che tu abbia continuato a vivere senza di me… no, non riesco ad accettarlo.  
Aspetto che Bobby ci lasci soli, poi ti afferro con violenza e ti sbatto sul letto. Monto sopra di te e ti colpisco. Lo faccio senza dirti niente, non ho un motivo per farlo, o almeno non un motivo accettabile. Non posso spiegarti che lo faccio per quel sorriso, per la tua felicità che per me è un insulto. Sono andato all’inferno per te e tu eri qui, a scoparti una ragazza dopo l’altra. Eri felice.  
Non ti ribelli, incassi un pugno dietro l’altro senza aprire bocca. Anche quando ti obbligo a girarti e a calarti i pantaloni, ti limiti ad obbedire. Ti fotto con violenza, so di farti male: sono quattro mesi che nessuno ti prende in questo modo. Ma non me ne frega niente, anch’io ho sofferto, molto più di così.  
Poi le vedo.  
Le lacrime che silenziose scivolano sulle tue guance, bagnando il cuscino. Vedo il dolore nei tuoi occhi, e non solo quello fisico. Vedo lo squarcio che la mia morte ha provocato nella tua anima. Vedo le ragazze che ti sei portato a letto perché la solitudine non ti facesse impazzire.  
“Sam…” sussurro, prima di scoppiare a piangere. Esco dal tuo corpo e cerco di allontanarmi, ma tu sei più veloce; mi afferri per un polso e mi attiri in un caldo abbraccio.  
“Mi dispiace…” mormoro tra i singhiozzi, nascondendo il mio volto contro la tua spalla.  
“Ora siamo insieme… solo questo conta, Dean. Sei tornato da me.” E mentre parli, mi baci con dolcezza i capelli.


End file.
